


Blam Week-Day Seven

by hybryd0



Series: Blam Week [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blam Week-Day Seven

Sam was three hours into his shift when an incredibly cute guy walked in right in the middle of a rush; he had a Nightbird frapp in the blender and was doing the pumps of syrup for a Blond Chameleon when he spotted him. For a moment he froze, but an impatient huff from the guy waiting on his drink put Sam back in motion. Kitty had called in sick leaving him to handle everything by himself and he was pretty good at it, but the volume of customers and orders was starting to wear on him.

He forgot about the cute guy for a little while as he got absorbed in the multitasking blur of filling orders. After what seemed like hours the line finally cleared away and most of the customers had either left or were settled in at tables around the shop. He was just putting a blender into the sink to be washed when the cute guy came up to the counter.

“Hey, welcome to Nightbird Cafe,” Sam greeted. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before, first time?”

“Yeah,” the cute guy said, “I just moved to town and prefer unique coffee shops over places like Starbucks, so I had to go looking for one and lucky me I found this one.”

“Starbucks isn’t bad, I learned a lot working there and they treat their employees pretty well,” Sam said, “but I’ve always wanted to own my own place and the opportunity came up and I had to jump on it.”

The cute guy nodded and looked up at the menu. “Can I get a hot Blond Chameleon?”

“Sure thing, for here or to go?”

“Uh, for here, please.”

Sam started to go about making it and noticed that the guy was extremely intent on him. He flashed him a smile and the guy smiled back, a light blush coloring his cheeks. Sam took the luxury of really looking at him and he had to admit he really liked what he saw--warm brown eyes, short, very carefully styled dark hair, and an Iron Man t-shirt.

“Do you mind if I ask how you got the name Nightbird?” The cute guy asked.

Sam’s mind was instantly transported to the internet and the friend he’d made almost a year ago. They communicated almost entirely through email and their tumblr accounts and while he knew his friend’s name was Blaine, that didn’t have quite the same ring to it as Nightbird did. Nightbird was part of Blaine’s tumblr url and since Blaine had encouraged him to follow his dreams, Sam felt it was only appropriate to dedicate the place to him.

“It’s named after someone I know online who told me to follow my dreams,” Sam said, a smile on his face as he thought about Blaine. It was possible he had developed quite a severe crush on someone he’d only ever talked to on the internet.

Sam focused again on finishing off the drink with a pretty swirl of white chocolate and dark chocolate on top. He liked when people ordered the drinks to stay because then he could use his artistic flair to make the top look cool. Satisfied with his work, Sam looked up to hand it to the cute guy and found the other man staring at him quite intensely and froze for a moment, a little taken aback. He shook himself out of it and set the drink on the counter and the guy opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then faltered and was silent.

When the guy didn’t reach out and take his drink, Sam smiled a little and motioned toward the guy’s shirt that he’d noticed earlier. “Nice shirt, dude.”

“Thank you, a guy I really like sent it to me for my birthday.”

Sam grinned, feeling back on stable ground with the guy talking again. “That’s cool, I sent one to a guy I like.”

“Yes, you did.”

Sam frowned in confusion for a second before something in his mind clicked and his eyes widened as he realized who was standing before him. It was Blaine, the man who had told him to follow his dreams; the man he had started to fall for without ever meeting. His stomach lurched as he rushed around the counter and didn’t even hesitate to pull Blaine into a hug.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it’s you!” Sam gushed, arms tightening maybe a hair too tight.

Blaine laughed happily and patted Sam’s back. “I know! I got a job offer here and I knew if there was any chance I’d finally get to meet you that I had to take it.”

“You moved across the country to meet me?” Sam felt like he was swooning like some lovesick anime character, but he’d only ever dreamed of meeting Blaine and now that his friend was in front of him it was almost too good to be true.

“Well, the job helped, but it was definitely a bonus,” Blaine said, but the way he squeezed back said he was just as happy as Sam.

Sam wanted to stay in their hug forever, but the door dinged open and a few girls came in. Sam sighed and pulled away, but didn’t immediately move behind the counter. “Are you doing anything tonight?”

“Just unpacking still.”

Sam bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers. “What would you say to me bringing dinner over tonight? Since you’re hard at work unpacking and probably too tired to cook.”

Blaine brightened up even more, a wide smile light up his face. “That sounds amazing.”

Sam grabbed a pen and some receipt paper to write his number on and handed it to Blaine, who took it like it was the most precious thing anyone had ever handed him. They hugged again and then Blaine grabbed his drink and Sam went back around the counter to help the customers. The smile on his face was brighter than it had been in a long time and didn’t diminish for the rest of his shift.


End file.
